


Hard Day's Work

by For Fucks Sake Shirogane (Nupitrr)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Come Inflation, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Knotting, Lactation, Lots of come, Oral Sex, Other, Shiro has a vagina, Size Difference, Size Queen Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nupitrr/pseuds/For%20Fucks%20Sake%20Shirogane
Summary: Hunk has a talk with Shiro after they workout





	

**Author's Note:**

> This week on what the fuck did I just write
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for TheQueen who beta'd this trainwreck

“Now I get why you're taking this class.” Hunk mused. His fingers rubbed between his thighs, pressing against his clit with every pass. Shiro gripped the counter wordlessly. “You've wanted me for a while, haven't you? These heats must be killing you.”

Shiro let a moan slip out, his hips pushing against the hand rubbing his crotch. His yoga pants were wet with slick and his legs quivered as Hunk pushed his thumb against his swollen clit. This wasn't how it was supposed to be; Shiro was supposed to flirt with the alphas in the yoga class and lead them on. Now he was pinned against a counter with Hunk of all people rubbing him through his pants.

“So are you gonna fuck me or do I have to ask?” Shiro moaned, his voice shuddering as Hunk grabbed the front of his yoga pants. He took the thin fabric in both hands and ripped it open, exposing how swollen and pink Shiro’s pussy was. The look in Hunk’s eyes was arousing as much as it was predatory. 

Instead of speaking, Hunk grabbed Shiro’s hand and put it over the outline of his erection. It looked huge and Shiro wanted it inside of him. The soft moan he made didn't go unnoticed Hunk rolled his hips against Shiro's hand until his cock was throbbing. A small wet spot spread across the fabric down where the head was.

He'd never taken such a big alpha before. The thought of Hunk putting that inside of him sent a spark of pleasure through his body. Slick dripped down his thighs as Shiro stared at the bulge in Hunk’s sweatpants. He moved to close his legs, hide just how turned on he was, but Hunk slid his knee between Shiro’s legs at the last moment. His cunt dripped slick all over his pants.

“What do you want me to do, Shiro. I'm not a mindreader y’know.” He was still cracking jokes even now. Hunk dragged his knee back and forth and Shiro matched his movements, rolling his hips in time with Hunk. He could feel how sore his chest was, swelling due to his heat, needing to be milked. He mewled softly, letting his head roll back. Hunk slipped a finger into Shiro's dripping hole and he lost it.

“Hunk p-please use me. I need it! I need your knot inside of me, need to be milked.” His breathing was ragged as Hunk ran his finger over his G-spot, watching his body shudder each time he hit it. Hunk wanted to get him so close to the edge that he was reduced to pleading for release. He had dreamt of seeing Shiro like this for months, and he sure as hell was gonna take his time pampering the omega of his dreams.

Hunk sank to his knees in front of Shiro, who watched him with lidded eyes , his teeth digging into his lip. He smelled like the best dessert, sweet and all his. He rocked forward and pressed his face into Shiro’s crotch. Shiro was drooling, desperate for Hunk to touch him. Hunk couldn't just ignore this beautiful omega; he deserved a treat.

Hunk was aware of Shiro grabbing his hair and moaning as his tongue danced over Shiro's clit. A fresh stream of slick trickled down his thighs as Hunk pressed a finger into his pussy. He glanced up to see Shiro covering his mouth, face flushed and chest heaving as he took deep breaths. He reached up and swatted his hand away just as he rolled his clit around with his tongue. The gasp of surprise followed by the desperate moan made his cock twitch in anticipation. 

He'd never met an alpha who actually wanted to get him off. Shiro was shaking, so close to cumming yet so far. He draped one leg over Hunk’s shoulder as Hunk buried his tongue in his wet opening. His fingers collected some slick and went to work on opening up Shiro's ass. He pushed in and up, fingers curling inwards until Shiro's hips jerked suddenly. There it was. Hunk began to alternate now. He fingered Shiro hard before moving to lick lazy stripes over his clit. 

Recite the alphabet, recite the alphabet was all that went through his mind as he traced over Shiro’s cunt. His tongue made a “Z” and dipped inside of him one last time before he sat back, pleased with his work. He eased his fingers out of Shiro's ass when he stood up, only to grab him by the thighs and hoist him into the air.

Shiro was barely aware of his body being in the air, only realizing it when Hunk dropped him on the bench nearby. His legs opened instinctively, an inviting sight. Hunk undid his sweatpants and let them sag just below his hips. His cock stood erect, thick and pulsing as Hunk stroked himself slowly.

“Ready for me?” Hunk whispered, his voice deeper than normal. It sent chills down Shiro's spine, and he groaned, the sound coming from his throat. He was more than ready. This had been all he’d thought of during their weight lifting class. Hunk could benchpress himself, so Shiro in comparison must've felt like feathers. Watching him, all sweaty and muscular, had made Shiro wet. He was glad that class had almost been over by the time Shiro had gotten his yoga pants soaked.

Shiro pushed his hips towards the head of Hunk’s cock, feeling the head press against his wet hole. He keened softly and grabbed one of Hunk’s hands to his small breasts. He squeezed lightly, watching the small stream of milk trail down Shiro’s chest. He gasped and rolled his hips as Hunk massaged his chest.

He bent down and pressed his lips to Shiro’s nipple as he drove his cock inside of him. This time Shiro did scream, the sound erupting from his chest and tapering off into a moan. Shiro was tight and warm and Hunk was spreading him wide open. His thick cock filled him so much that Shiro couldn't form words. He didn't need to; Hunk knew what to say.

“Do you know how long I've wanted to do this, Shiro.” he panted, driving his hips forward as his tongue lapped up a few stray drops of milk. He moved so that his mouth was near Shiro’s ear, and his hand moved between them to play with Shiro's clit.

“I've seen you in yoga class, love seeing how talented you are. I wish I could fuck you right there in front of everyone, make you mine.” Hunk grunted. His fingers dug into the soft skin on his thighs. Shiro was trembling, gasping and moaning, begging Hunk to fill him. He could feel just how heavy his balls were and how much his cock twitched.

Right before he let himself cum, Hunk pulled Shiro into his lap. One hand stayed on Shiro's clit while the other hand held him at the small of his back, keeping him steady as he used the bench for leverage, fucking up into Shiro's greedy cunt. His teeth grazed a spot on Shiro's neck; he was so tempted to bite him, make Shiro his and only his. Instead he sucked on the skin there and gave him a few more hard thrusts. Shiro dropped his head, pressing his mouth to Hunk’s shoulder as he screamed. 

Shiro's walls pulsed around his cock, squeezing hard and he couldn’t hold back. Hunk gripped his hips hard with both hands and held him still. He could feel the base of his cock swelling as he spilled his seed deep inside of Shiro. It felt fantastic inside of him, filled with cum until it leaked out around his knot and created a small bulge in his stomach. 

Shiro's head hit Hunk’s shoulder again with a grunt. He was even more exhausted now, but he felt satisfied. He was full of cum and had an alpha to turn to for his next heat. Hunk cleared his throat. His one hand rested on Shiro's breast while the other clutched the bench. He was flustered, as if he hadn't just demonstrated his skills as a sex god.

“So, uh, wanna hit the showers?”


End file.
